yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 42
March 7, 2018 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Writing Life |screenplay = |director = |animation director = |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 41 |next = Episode 43|english Title = Storm Access}}Storm Access or Stardust Road's Guidance 'known in the Japanese version is the fourty-second episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on March 7, 2018. In Canada will air on January 20, 2019 Synopsis Playmaker manages to withstand the brutal attack of Revolver’s Link Monster. Sensing the presence of monsters in the Tower of Hanoi, he flies right into it. Playmaker then bets it all on a draw, but… Featured Duel: Playmaker Vs Revolver '''Turn 4: Revolver Revolver attacks Playmaker (LP: 900) direcly with "Blast Powder Dragon" (ATK 1600). Playmaker then activates the Quick-Play Spell "Spool Code", negating the direct attack because he has at least 3 Cyberse monsters in his GY and Special Summoning 3 "Spool Tokens" in Defense Position (DEF 0). Revolver then activates "Flash Charge Dragon"'s effect, destroying 1 "Spool Token" summoned to a zone it points to and inflicting 500 damage to Playmaker (LP: 900 → 400). During the End Phase, "Flash Charge Dragon"'s ATK returns to normal (3100 → 2300). Turn 5: Playmaker Playmaker Link Summons "Link Disciple" (ATK 500/LINK-1/↓) using 1 "Spool Token". He then Normal Summons "Swap Cleric" (ATK/DEF 500/???). He then Link Summon "Security Dragon" (ATK 1100/LINK-2/↑↓) using "Cleric" and the remaining "Spool Token". Due to "Cleric"'s effect, "Security Dragon" loses 500 ATK and Playmaker draws 1 card (Security Dragon: ATK 1100 → 600). Because "Security Dragon" is co-linked, he then activates its effect to target "Flash Charge" and return it to the hand. Revolver chains "Flash Charge"'s effect, tributing another monster to negate the effect targeting it. He tributes "Blast Powder Dragon". At this point, Playmaker attempts to use his Skill, "Storm Access", as his LP is 1000 or lower. The first attempt fails, due to the Data Storm's density. The second attempt succeeds with Ai's help, adding "Transcode Talker" to Playmaker's Extra Deck. Playmaker then uses LINK-2 "Security Dragon" and "Link Disciple" to Link Summon "Transcode Talker" (ATK 2300/LINK-3/↑↓→). He activates its effect, Special Summoning "Decode Talker" (ATK 2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) from his GY to "Trancode"'s zone it points to. "Decode" gains 500 ATK because it points to "Transcode" (ATK: 2300 → 2800). "Transcode"'s effect also raises both its own and "Decode"'s ATKs by 500 because they are co-linked ("Decode": 2800 → 3300; "Transcode": 2300 → 2800). Playmaker then activates the Field Spell "Cynet Storm", which raises the ATK/DEF of linked monsters by 500 ("Decode": 3300 → 3800; "Transcode": 2800 → 3300). Playmaker then attacks "Flash Charge Dragon" (ATK: 2300) with "Decode Talker" (ATK: 3800), destroying it (Revolver: 4000 → 2500 LP). He then attacks directly with "Transcode Talker" (ATK: 3300). Revolver then Special Summons "Chobham Armor Dragon" (0/???) from his hand using its effect. When summond this way, it cannot be destroyed by battle this turn and the Battle Damage Revolver takes from its battles is halved. "Transcode" attacks "Chobham Armor" and it's not destroyed by battle (Revolver: 2500 → 850 LP). Turn 6: Revolver At this point, Revolver attempts to use his Skill, "Storm Acces", as his LP is 1000 or lower. The first attempt fails, due to the Data Storm's density, just like Playmaker's first attempt. He attempts again and succeds with Dr. Kogami's help, adding "Topologic Gamble Dragon" to his Extra Deck. Revolver then activates the Spell "Link Recovery", Special Summoning "Flash Charge Dragon" from his GY. Playmaker then gets to draw 1 card because of the difference between "Flash Charge"'s Link Rating of LINK-3 and his controlling 2 monsters and Revolver can't attack this turn. He then uses the LINK-3 "Flash Charge" and "Chobham Armor" to Link Summon "Topologic Gamble Dragon" (ATK 3000/LINK-4/←↑↓→). "Chobham Armor"'s effect then activates, returning 1 monsters from both players' GY to their hand. Revolver adds "Spin-Headed Behemoth" and Playmaker adds "Backup Secretary". At this point, Revolver receives word of Dr. Kogami's stopped heartbeat. Revolver then Special Summons "Drop Draco" (1000/2000) in Defense Position from his hand to "Topologic Gamble"'s zone it points to. "Topologic Gamble"'s effect then activates, destroying all cards in both players' hands. "Drop Draco"'s effect activates, inflicting 300 damage to both players for each card sent from the hand to the GY. Both Playmaker and Revolver take 900 damage (Playmaker: 400 → 0 LP; Revolver: 850 → 0 LP). As both players' LP reached 0 simultaneously, the Duel ends in a draw. eatured Duel: Playmaker vs. Revolver Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Anime